Fallen on the Underground
by Manga-bird
Summary: John thinks he's witnessing an assault on the subway, and things quickly go awry for him when he realises his mistake.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters therein.

For reference, the OCs (Toru and Mako) are 'physically' based on Makoto and Haru from FREE!

Drop a review if you want a continuation, as I have continued this, but not posted it.

Also available on A03.

John smiled politely, trying to not feel self-conscious as he waited for the next train that would take him to Shibuya. Usually he would never dream of wearing his cassock in such a public place, at least not outside of religious ceremonies. The only reason he wore it now was that he was running late. His previous exorcism had taken a little longer than anticipated and left him running to catch the next train. He tried not to shift uncomfortably at the numerous brown eyes shifting his way. With his blonde hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes he stood out enough, but while wearing his cassock he was just begging for attention. He couldn't help reaching up to tug at his collar a little, the white strip almost uncomfortable against his throat in the heat. It wasn't summer, but ventilation underground was so bad that the body heat from the crowd was stifling.

He glanced to the side as he heard the approaching train, a small gasp escaping as he was jostled by the crowd. He smiled and held up an apologetic hand as he stumbled into the young man at his side. He was surprised to be met with a pair of startled blue orbs, silken black bangs just brushing his delicate eyebrows. He couldn't help the slight flush that rose to his cheeks as their eyes met. The young man nodded politely as he boarded the train, John following and settling into the doorway, deciding to remain at the doors so that he could hop off as soon as he reached his stop.

John gripped the handle idly as the train began to move, turning to face the wall in the hopes of drawing less attention to himself. He would have looked out the window, but since they were underground right now there was nothing but darkness to see. He hummed gently as he fiddled with the rosary on his wrist, the smooth wooden beads rolling through his fingers. He shifted his stiff shoulders a little, feeling the bible nudge his back through his backpack. He didn't carry much; just a change of clothes, his bible and a vial of holy water, which would need to be replenished. He could do that at the office; he kept a bottle of holy water in a cupboard in Lin's office._ I really am going to be late…_

A small hum of surprise escaped John's lips as a body fell against his back. He gripped the bar and supported his weight with his free hand. As he regained his balance he turned to see the young man from earlier, his cheeks flushed as he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. A small breath escaped his pink lips as he opened his eyes, the hazy orbs snapping wide as he locked his gaze with John's. At first John was confused, but as the young man bit back a moan and turned his red face away shamefully he realised what was happening. He noticed the way the young man bent over slightly, his black jeans open and resting low on his hips as a hand slid inside to tease his member out of sight.

John's voice stuck in his throat. The blue eyed man tried to step away, but found one of his hands restrained by someone behind while the strong arm looped around his waist trapped his other arm at his side. The lithe man ground his hips subconsciously into the strong body behind him. John could see that it was another young man, probably the same age. They can't have been much older than John himself, perhaps twenty two.

"S-stop!" John said quietly, his morals not allowing him to look the other way. The blue eyed man gave him a look of horror as he stepped closer. The brunette finally looked up from where he'd been resting his head against the other man's back, his green eyes sharpened in annoyance as he looked at John. "This is a public train." John added, reaching out and offering a hand to the ebony haired man, whose cheeks deepened another shade as he turned his head. It was strange, the brunette's face looked kind and unassuming; it wasn't the face of someone you should be afraid of.

"You should mind your own business, choir boy." The brunette warned in a gentle tone before returning his lips to the ebony haired man's bare throat, leaving his eyes trained on John. John didn't know how the rest of the crowd were oblivious to this. Many had turned their backs, or were looking the other way. _Minding their own business…_John thought uncomfortably, his expression resolute as he met those green eyes again, unable to keep the flush from his cheeks. "He's stubborn, huh Toru?" He purred as he nuzzled the other man's ear.

"M-Mako! Please…" The ebony haired man murmured, struggling against his arousal as the hand in his jeans continued to stroke and tease him. He was ashamed to feel himself harden at the thought of being watched. He moaned as Mako chuckled and licked the shell of his ear, hot breath teasing the wet skin. John felt his cheeks colour as both men continued to stare at him, one in shame and arousal; the other with confident smugness. It was as they exchanged names that John realised it wasn't an assault; Toru was completely complicit in what was happening. _If that's the case then I could leave them to it…but it's such a public place for such an intimate act…_He thought worriedly, his blue eyes darting around the compartment. There were no children at this time, and only a few school aged teens, who huddled in groups further away.

"This is no place for…that!" John insisted, feeing his cheeks colour at his own simple words. Mako hummed in amusement, the hand in Toru's jeans pausing as he regarded John thoughtfully. Toru couldn't help but shift his hips a little, trying to gain some friction. "There are young people." The priest added with a little more confidence, thinking for a moment that Mako had stopped. Mako blinked before laughing out loud, the sound surprisingly melodic.

"'Young people?' Who the hell says that, kid?" He teased, stilled examining John in an almost predatory manner, assessing him as he looked him up and down. John blinked under those firm green eyes, feeling a little annoyed at being referred to as a kid by a man barely older than himself.

"I'm nineteen." John sighed, knowing he looked a little young for his age._ But that really is besides the point…_

"Oh really? Interesting…" Mako murmured as he whispered something in Toru's ear. The ebony haired boy's eyes widened and shifted to John. The blonde wasn't entirely sure he liked it as Toru's cheeks flushed and his eyes shifted uncomfortably. John didn't have time to say anything further as Mako released Toru and pushed him against John's chest, the sudden weight sending him staggering backwards until his back hit the wall roughly. His head span as Toru pressed against him firmly. John had no breathing space from the taller man, the bible digging in his back as he was trapped against the wall. He instinctively gripped the hand rail at his side while his other arm reached up to push against Toru's firm shoulder.

"Sorry…" Toru murmured as he looked down at the blonde, who arched back against the wall as far as possible. John felt his cheeks flush as Toru pushed forwards, despite John's hand pushing his shoulder. It was as John tried to turn away that he felt two almost gentle hands gripping his shoulders. His blue eyes widened as Toru swooped in, one of his hands reaching up to support John's head as he devoured the priest's stunned lips. John was frozen in place for a few moments, unable to process what had just happened. He turned his head, gasping breathlessly as he tried to push the taller man away.

"What are you-doing? I'm a priest!" John objected, turning his face to the other side as Toru attempted to capture his lips again. He made do with the blonde's throat, using his teeth to tug the white dog collar free and expose John's delicate Adam's apple. "Let go of me!" John insisted quietly, reluctant to draw attention to himself. His eyes widened as he tried to pull his hand away from the handle and felt something tighten around his wrist. _My rosary? When did he?_ John wondered in alarm as he looked at the wooden beads tangled around the metal bar. The rosary was special; John had made it himself and used strong leather string to hold the beads together. He knew he wouldn't be able to snap it from simply pulling.

"A priest? How sinful." Mako's voice purred in his ear, the sound sending an unexpected shiver down John's spine. John gasped as he felt a hand on his crotch, realising quickly that one of Toru's delicate hands had left his shoulders. John looked to the side to find a pair of smug green eyes watching, the lithe figure leaning on the wall casually. With Mako standing where he was, no one could see what was going on between John and Toru. John wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse. John bit back a small moan of surprise as Toru slipped a knee between his legs. "I've always wanted to wreck something pure…" Mako teased as he leaned in and licked the shell of John's ear.

"No! Stop it!" John hissed, attempting to use his free arm to strike the brunette at his side. Seeing him move, Toru reached up and grabbed his wrist, his grip firm and strong. John tried twisting his body, but with his free hand now pinned to the wall, and his other tied to the hand rail, any movement was impossible. Mako chuckled in his ear.

"You're so eager! I like that." He praised as he watched Toru raise his knee to grind into John's crotch. John bit his bottom lip and tried to control his breathing, panic rising in his chest. He'd heard of this sort of thing happening to women, but not to men. He flinched as Toru's warm lips caressed his hand, the grip on his wrist firm, but somehow gentle.

"You smell like books." Toru murmured in his other ear, John's eyes widening as Toru's knee rose up to press firmly against his crotch again. As a priest, John had always taken his vow of celibacy seriously. Even as a young teen he'd seen it as a duty to ignore his physical urges. He wouldn't say that it had been easy; primal urges were difficult to ignore, but he'd never sexually touched himself. The feeling pulsing through him was unfamiliar and almost frightening. A sound rose in John's throat as Toru leaned down to attack his pale throat with needy lips.

"D-don't! Please…" John gasped, his voice barely above a whisper. He could feel a sob clenched in his throat, tears filling his vision as he stood trapped. He felt one of Mako's hands reach across to brush against his rear, stroking over his trousers and pinching lightly. He continued to caress and explore his slim hips and thighs, while Toru's knee insistently rubbed circles on John's crotch. One of his hands still gripped John's wrist while the other had started to unbutton John's cassock, the flowing black coat soon hanging open to reveal a simple black top beneath. "Nn!" John winced as Toru's warm hand slipped beneath his top, deft fingers quickly finding and pinching his nipples.

"What naughty sounds." Mako's gentle voice purred in his ear, a strange shiver running down John's spine at the sound. John was mortified as another sound escapes his lips as Mako's hand sharply spanked his rear through his trousers and long coattails. Hot tears slid down his cheeks as the older man chuckled almost innocently. Noticing the tears, Toru straightened up and kissed the trails away. John watched with heated cheeks as Toru licked his pink lips.

"You shouldn't cry. The salt will dry your skin out." He excused warmly, being especially gentle and intimate as he showered John with almost comforting kisses. His lips were soft and warm on John's skin, sending little hums of pleasure through the sensitive surface, especially as he claimed John's lips. John felt his eyes flutter shut for a moment, a small sound escaping his lips to be swallowed by Toru, who almost seemed to return John's hum with one of his own. The deep hum sent a new shiver down John's spine.

"I'm a priest…I'm celibate." John objected again, trying to throw off the heaviness clouding his mind and reason with the man before him. He would have continued his pleas if Toru hadn't reached up to caress his cheek, his thumb delicately tracing John's lower lip before pressing against his mouth. John almost tilted his head in confusion as the digit slowly pushed its way into his mouth. John held back a choke as it pushed all the way in, stroking his tongue. _I could bite down…_John thought as the digit retracted, only to force its way back in, straight to the back of his throat, where he gagged slightly. John didn't want to hurt the ebony haired man before him, who was tender and gentle despite what he was doing, but he wasn't being left with much choice.

"Be glad it was just your thumb." Mako chuckled as Toru let out a pained grunt, pulling his hand back as John bit down. He'd snapped his jaw shut, but only enough to scare the man before him and get the hand removed. "But that isn't very nice, is it choir boy?" The brunette added as he took Toru's hand and examined the small red marks. It hadn't broken the skin at all. Mako would have called it a playful bite if anything.

"Priest." John replied simply as he tried to pull his hand free from Toru's grip, the movement of his hips driving Toru's knee more firmly into his crotch. He bit his lip against the surge of pleasure that welled in his stomach. Noting his blush, Mako looked down and smirked at the bulge in John's trousers.

"A naughty priest." The brunette purred as he reached out to stroke John through his trousers. The blonde gasped and turned his face away, knowing there was nothing he could do against it. "Nu-uh-uh, I want to see your face for this." Mako said playfully as he reached up to turn John's face towards him. John screwed his eyes shut tightly as Toru's hand returned to his crotch and stroked firmly. His touch was more intimate than Mako's, his long fingers tracing the outer edge of John's member and squeezing lightly.

"T-Toru!" John stammered in objection, his head falling on Toru's shoulder as the ebony haired man leaned in to devour his throat. It felt like sparks were darting across his skin, a fuzzy static running through his body as Toru continued his relentless assault. "S-Stop…" John pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. He wasn't even sure that Toru could hear him. John's eyes opened wide as he felt the tug on his belt._ H-he can't!_ John thought, a nip on his throat silencing his objection with a small moan.

"You two are hot." Mako grunted, John's eyes opening to be met with hazy green orbs. John was stunned at the attractive shade of pink in the larger man's cheeks, his blue eyes darting down to see that he was pressing his hand to the outside of his black jeans. "I bet I can make you hotter." He added with a grin as he pinched John's rump through his trousers. John stifled a moan as his trousers loosened, the black material sailing down to rest on Toru's knee. John had never felt so vulnerable, only his tight black boxers separating Mako and Toru's hands from his heated skin.

"You'll leave stains if you keep these on." Toru excused as he began to tug John's boxers lower. He was almost surprised as this action cause the priest to renew his struggles. He hushed John as he leaned in and pressed their bodies together. "I would never hurt you…I just want you to feel good." He murmured in a whisper, the sound and assurances making John waver. He couldn't deny that it felt good, and a large portion of his mind wanted this to happen. It was his religious side that wanted him to stop, and he had never felt such strain on it before.

"You're only human, little priest…" Mako purred in a silken tone that made John wonder if he was the devil in disguise. It certainly felt like he was being tempted, and it didn't help that Toru had the face of an angel. His blue eyes were filled with a gentle intimacy that made John's heart pound, and his touch was so warm and inviting. It left trails of fire wherever it touched, and right at that moment it touched his now unclothed member. John gasped at the sensation, Toru's grip firm but gentle at the same time as he slowly pumped John's length. Part of John was mortified as he felt his hips move with Toru's touch.

"Hold on to me, I won't let you fall." Toru assured gently as he felt John's legs shake. John barely realised his pinned hand had been released. His head was still resting on Toru's shoulder as his other hand weakly gripped the other shoulder. His weight began to rest more and more against Toru's knee and chest. He felt breathless and dizzy as he clung to the taller man.

"What a hot mess." Mako grunted, John's eyes widening as he felt the hand on his bare rear. He looked at Mako in mute horror as the brunette smirked and winked at him. A flush rose to John's cheeks at that expression. His blue eyes widened as Mako crushed their lips together, one hand tangled in John's golden locks while the other stroked and pinched his rump. John's needy moan was swallowed by Mako, who slowly worked his fingers between John's cheeks to his tight entrance.

"Mako…can I please?" Toru asked in a gentle but needy tone. Mako smirked as he looked at his partner. Toru rarely asked him for anything, and how could he refuse when he looked at him with those burning, needy eyes? John wasn't sure whether he was trying to pull away or push down as Mako's finger began to push and tease his entrance. Even just teasing the outside felt good, but part of him still wanted to pull away. That part of him was abruptly silenced as Mako nodded his permission to Toru. At Mako's nod, Toru raised one of John's legs around his waist stepped closer, their lower bodies pressing together. John didn't understand until he felt Toru's hardened length bounce against his own.

"Ah! What's your name?" Toru moaned pleadingly, John's mind going blank for a moment as Toru's large hand wrapped around both of their members. His free hand reached up to caress John's reddened cheek, his thumb brushing across the young priest's lips intimately. "Please tell me." He sighed needily, the slow pump drawing a small whimper from John.

"John…My name's John." John replied quietly, his heart pounding in his ears as Toru continued to stroke and squeeze their lengths together. John bit his bottom lip as he felt Mako finally press his finger into his entrance, the feeling sending a new wave of pleasure through his sensitive body.

"Oh God, John!" Toru moaned against his shoulder, John's eyes widening at the sound of his name falling from Toru's lips. It made him feel funny, almost powerful, the thought that he was causing this man to feel such pleasure. John let a small moan escape, feeling Toru's thumb brush his lips again. This time John posed no objection as the digit slipped into his mouth. John's body almost moved instinctively as he closed his eyes and sucked the thumb in his mouth, his tongue pressing and licking up and down as he bobbed his head.

"John, you're such a naughty little priest. I think we should punish you." Mako purred in his ear. He could almost feel John's body shudder at his words. He knew he'd done it when John's hips pressed back against his hand, driving his finger even deeper into his hot, tight entrance. "Do you think you deserve some punishment?" He asked teasingly as he withdrew his finger, hearing John try to hold back a moan of objection. John flushed as he nodded, averting his eyes from Mako as he did so. He was so submissive that Mako could feel his member pressing against his jeans uncomfortably.

"Don't push him so much." Toru cut in, knowing that Mako had been about to force John to beg for it. His blue eyed angel was right. John was barely complicit in it this time. He could make him beg later. He pressed a kiss to Mako's lips before allowing his lover to devour John's mouth. The priest was a mess. His back fell against the wall as Toru kissed him, John's lips now kissing back as he tried to remain on his feet. Mako savoured the sight as he slicked his fingers with a small bottle of lube. He watched John's blue eyes widen as his now slicked finger slid easily into his entrance, his second finger soon following just as easily.

"I-I can't…" John trailed off, finding it hard to breathe as he broke away from Toru's lips. His chest was tight as he gasped, his weight being held up almost completely by Toru. He'd never felt such pleasure, and in some ways he'd never felt more alive. It horrified him a little to think that he would be so willing in a situation like this. He couldn't help it as his hips tried to find some sort of rhythm with the fingers teasing his anus and the hand stroking his hardened member. He couldn't even describe how good it felt, the sensation of Toru's silken length moving against his own; their breaths mingling as they stared at each other. "T-Toru!" John gasped, the ebony haired man's eyes widening a little as his name fell from the blonde's innocent lips.

"I want you John; I want you so badly." Toru murmured, enjoying John's needy moan.

"T-take me!" John urged, slapping the back of his hand over his mouth as he realised what he'd just asked for. His cheeks burned as Toru stared at him stunned, his blue eyes shifting to Mako questioningly. Mako was a little taken aback himself, but the thought brought out a chuckle as he looked at how far the blonde had fallen.

"It's not every day I get to see you take charge." Mako purred as he stroked Toru's cheek, enjoying the pink that appeared at that action. John felt his rosary loosen, though it hardly seemed important anymore as he was turned to face the wall. His back arched in anticipation, his bare rump waiting invitingly. John moaned as Mako's hand slapped the white skin sharply. "Such a naughty priest, waving it about like a slut." The older man chided, enjoying the colour of John's cheeks. He slapped his rump again, hoping to get a matching set.

"Not so hard." Toru said as he tenderly massaged John's abused skin, rubbing his hardened length between John's slightly parted legs. John stifled a moan as he moved his hips, rubbing up and down Toru's member. Mako watched with some amusement, his hand taking out his own member and stroking it as he watched. He handed the lube to Toru and watched his lover work some into his own member.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Mako teased as he stroked John's hair, the blonde blushing brightly as he nodded. "Ask him for it." The older man teased, watching as John bit his lower lip. Toru wasn't going to wait for John's answer, but couldn't help the throb that ran through him as John spoke.

"P-please, please give it to me." John moaned quietly as he leaned over a little more, leaving his rump on display. He moaned as Toru's large hands gripped his hips, his thumbs pulling his cheeks apart and revealing his tight entrance. Mako watched hungrily as Toru lined himself up and slowly pushed forwards. He'd been bottom enough times to know how it felt, and the best way to enter. Mako pumped himself slowly as he watched his lover's hardened length disappear inside the vulnerable blonde in one long, slow, push. With some quick thinking, Toru released one of John's hips and placed his hand over the blonde's mouth, stifling his cry of pain or need, he wasn't sure which.

"Stand there and take your punishment." Mako purred as he nipped John's ear, watching the blonde nod obediently as he braced his arms on the wall. Toru kept one hand over John's mouth as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, wanting to give the blonde a few thrusts to adjust before fully letting go. He felt the blonde gradually relax and snapped his hips forward sharply. Mako smirked as he watched the needy little priest scratch the wall in ecstasy; he probably wasn't even conscious of the fact that he was moving with Toru on his own, meeting his thrusts with his hips and bouncing against the wall.

"Say my name." Toru gasped, somewhere between a plea and a demand. Mako felt his member twitch. Toru never took charge like this. John switched from leaning on the wall and leaned back against Toru, his head leaning on the taller man's shoulder as he ground down on Toru's member.

"Toru!" John moaned needily, their lips meeting clumsily as Toru did his best to support their weight in the moving train. Mako smirked as he pumped himself, deciding to give John a little helping hand as he gripped his neglected member. John's blue eyes widened. He didn't know which way was up, and he was certain he wouldn't be standing without the two men supporting him. "Toru!" John exclaimed with a little more urgency as Toru hit a wall of pleasure. The taller man seemed to understand as he gripped John's hips tighter and thrust sharply, grinding hard into that spot.

"John! John come for me!" Toru moaned, his order not falling on deaf ears as John let out a final moan and came hard, Mako's stroking hand aiming his member at the corner of the floor. John looked down and felt his shame returning as he watched the white substance coat the grey wall and slide down to the floor. He felt a strange sense of disgust as he felt Toru's member pounding his anus roughly, still hitting that spot each time. It was almost enough to make John hard again. He felt his body shudder for a second time, only this time there was no release.

"Toru, step back." Mako's voice said as Toru finally came with a moan in John's ear. John was still dazed and breathless as he felt Toru's length pull out, only to be replaced by something else. It was smaller, cooler and harder, and stuck in his tight entrance. John covered his mouth as he felt the vibrations, small darts of pleasure running through him. To make things worse, he then felt something small and tight slide over his length right to the base. There were now two sets of vibrations wracking John's already exhausted body. "Punishment starts now." Mako purred in his ear, helping Toru to straighten John's clothes.

"Mako, it's our stop." Toru observed as the train stopped. John wasn't sure if he was relieved or horrified as Mako draped one of his arms over his shoulders. On the one hand, John didn't think he had the strength to walk himself, but on the other he had no idea where these men were taking him. As if reading his thoughts Toru took John's other arm gently, and helped to mostly carry him off the train. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He murmured gently, the thought somewhat reassuring despite the objection that rose to John's lips. That objection was killed as the vibrations attacked his senses, Mako smirking as he showed John the small remote in his hand. _Lord, forgive me…_


End file.
